Digital voice processing systems are known that communicate with telephone systems to perform functions such as voice signal compression, storage and retrieval, automatic gain control, voice activated operation, telephone functions and the like. These functions are performed by such systems in hardware which was costly and inflexible. In addition, expansion of a prior voice processing system was difficult because of the need for additional hardware, not only because of the expense associated therewith, but also because of the geography factor, i.e., a larger footprint was required.
With the ever increasing change in technology, particularly software, it would be advantageous to be able to provide a software based digital voice processing system that is capable of being quickly, conveniently and inexpensively expanded. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a digital voice processing system which is capable of handling a large amount of data and which is capable of being quickly conveniently and inexpensively expanded as required.